


Special Affair

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afraid that Bonnie and Stefan are still hung up on their failed relationships, a happily married Caroline decides to set the two up on date unaware that Bonnie and Stefan are already seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I think I'm going to set Bonnie and Stefan up on a date." Caroline Forbes says as she and her husband lie on the couch together watching television.

Klaus Mikaelson glances down at her a look of surprise on his face. After being together so long, he should have long since lost the ability to be surprised by his lovely wife, but she still manages to do it on a daily basis. "How exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

"Neither has been in a serious relationship in two years. They need to move on." She has been watching them lately and has decided that she wants them to be as happy as she is. She ignores the part of her deep down that still feels guilty for falling for Klaus back when she and Stefan were dating. Nothing happened while they were together, but she hated that she sort of did the same thing Elena did when the brunette fell for Damon all those years ago.

Speaking of Damon, Bonnie has been so closed off to romance since Elena was brought back to life and the burgeoning relationship she had with the oldest Salvatore ended before it could really begin. So in her mind both of her friends need a push into finding someone new.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure Stefan has no problem finding companionship. Neither does Bonnie for that matter." He chuckles lightly thinking of Stefan's flings with the countless nameless women he's had over the last couple of years. Bonnie seemed to come into her own as well, having dalliances with his brother Kol and his former protégé Marcel.

"I would not call having meaningless flings moving on." She says dryly before adding "And Stefan may still be engaging in one night stands, but Bonnie has completely shut down this last year. All she does now is work."

"Did you ever think that they might like their lives the way they are right now? Some people don't feel the need to have long term relationships." He knows because he has gone through his own stages of that himself.

"That's true," She admits. "Some people are better equipped in short term relationships, but Bonnie and Stefan do not fall into that category. They both love being in relationships and that's not going to happen if Stefan's sleeping with any woman that moves and Bonnie is too lost in her work to meet anyone. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Why each other, why not give them separate dates?"

"I think they have the most in common. They have some of the same hobbies, they are both supernatural so they understand each other, they both have martyr complexes and they are already good friends so they know each other's bad and good qualities. Who better for them than each other?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know this could end up backfiring on you, especially with your history with Stefan." He cautions, thinking about her past relationship with the former ripper.

"It won't. Sure we were together for awhile and it was good, but we've both realized that we make much better friends. So it won't be awkward. Bonnie and Stefan are both my friends and I want them to be happy. They deserve to be happy so are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright, love. I'll help you." He presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you." She presses a kiss to his lips. "I'm calling Bonnie to tell her that there has been a change of plans for next week; you should call Stefan."

"Stefan and I may have renewed our friendship, but he's still closer to you than me. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to call him?"

"No, he always turns down my offers to set him up. But I know for a fact that he'll be less likely to say no to you."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" He raises an amused brow.

"It's simple… you love me and you usually make the impossible happen. So if anyone can get Stefan to go on that date it would be you. " She strokes his cheek before standing up and heading to another room to call Bonnie. Klaus can only shake his head in amusement at her antics. Part of him feels sorry for Bonnie and Stefan because he knows she won't quit until she gets them together.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett holds her phone in her hands as she stands in front of her closet in only her bra and panties. She is in the process of figuring out what she wants to wear for her night out only to sigh when hands suddenly cup her breasts from behind and squeeze.

"We don't have time for this." She moans as her boyfriend of nine months kisses the back of her neck.

"There's always time for this." A shirtless Stefan Salvatore growls as he as he moves one of his hands from her breast and slips it into her panties. He licks his lips when he sees how wet she is. "Your body certainly agrees with me."

"But…"

"Let me take care of you… _please_." He begs as he strokes her clit, smiling when Bonnie's legs shake.

Even if Stefan hadn't been stroking her clit, she would have agreed because she loves it when he begs. "Okay." She agrees quietly.

He pulls his hands away and flashes in front of her before getting down on his knees. He spreads her legs and she assumes that he's going to take off her panties, but he doesn't. Instead he pushes them to the side and dives in, his tongue slipping inside of her.

Just as she's getting into it the phone in her hand rings. Somehow she manages to take a look at it and frowns when she sees that it's Caroline. She would love to ignore it, but she knows that Caroline will just keep calling until she gets an answer. She glances down at Stefan who's still licking her and tries to get his attention. "Stefan, I need you to stop so I can talk to Caroline."

"Do you really want me to stop?" He manages to shove his tongue inside her between each word, capping the question off with flick of her clit.

"No." Bonnie moans.

"So you talk to Caroline and I'll continue doing what I'm doing." He pulls away for a second to lift her leg over his shoulder before diving back in.

"Ooh." Bonnie lets out one last loud moan before pressing talk and raising the phone to her ear. "Hey Care, what's up? She's manages to get the greeting out without moaning, which is difficult with the way Stefan's devouring her.

"Bonnie, I just wanted to tell you that there have been a change of plans. Instead of just being me and you on Friday night, we're going to be having dinner with Klaus and a friend of his."

"Caro-" Bonnie starts to say, but is interrupted. It's just as well because Stefan takes that moment to slide his tongue under the base of her clit.

"Don't try to get out of this. Ever since Damon and Elena got engaged you've been throwing yourself into your work. It's time for you to move on and this guy is perfect for you. He'd good looking, kind, and trustworthy. You would never have to worry about him cheating on you or reuniting with his ex and did I mention that he's really hot."

Stefan shoves his tongue deeper inside of her and rotates it around, growling as a flood of her arousal hits his tongue.

Bonnie lets out a sigh, so focused on Stefan and his tongue that she forgets that Caroline is talking to her until the blonde calls out her name.

"Bonnie? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little distracted by something that's in my lap." She glances down at her boyfriend who is still flicking his tongue in earnest.

Stefan smirks at her choice of words before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about." Caroline admonishes. "You're so buried in your work that you're missing out on having fun. It's Friday night, the last thing you should be doing is working. I'm not taking no for answer."

Stefan slaps his tongue against her pussy, his mouth moving powerfully against her. He will never get over how good she tastes. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows that it tastes better than anything he's ever tasted before.

"Fine, I'll do it." Bonnie says as she pumps her hips closer and closer to Stefan's face. Her body feels as though it could explode at any second so she needs to hang up before she accidentally reveals what's going on.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Caroline says and Bonnie can practically hear the smile on her face. "We'll meet up at the place we planned. Make sure you're dressed for a date." She adds knowing that Bonnie would show up dressed down, hoping to turn the guy off. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie."

"Okay, Care." Bonnie says before hanging up.

The moment the call ends, she drops the phone and uses both her hands to grab onto Stefan's head. He thrusts and rotates his tongue repeatedly until her eyes close and a blinding white light flashes behind her closed lids. Her bedroom is filled with sounds of her gasps as she works through her orgasm.

After what seems like forever Stefan pulls away and stands up, her juices coating his lips and chin. He frowns when he meets their eyes meet.

Bonnie notices the frown on his face and touches his shoulder. "What's wrong, Stef?"

"You told her you would go on that blind date." He narrows his eyes at her.

"It's not my fault that _someone's_ tongue was inside me, I would have said yes to almost anything." Bonnie points out.

He can admit that that makes sense. Still…"Are you going to call her back and cancel?"

"Nope," She shakes her head.

"Why not?" He asks voice filling with jealousy. He knows they haven't gone public with their relationship, but the idea of Bonnie going on a date with someone else does not sit well with him.

"Because we both know she'd never let it go if I canceled and because I'm pretty sure the guy she's planning on setting me up with is you." She says with a small smile.

"How can you be sure?"

"Good looking, kind, trustworthy, _and_ a friend of Klaus'?" She raises a wry eyebrow at him. "There's no way that describes anyone, but you."

"You have a point, but neither has brought up a blind date to me. If I'm your date, wouldn't they have called me by now?"

The both jump slightly when his phone rings a few seconds later. Stefan pulls it out of his pocket and grins when he sees that it's Klaus. Although he's technically closer to Caroline, the blonde vampire knows that Klaus would have a better chance at convincing him to go on the date. "Klaus, what I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, mate."

"About what?" Stefan asks though he already knows.

"My lovely wife is on a mission to get you a girlfriend so she's arranged a blind date for you."

"Really?" Stefan shares an amused grin with Bonnie. "So what is this girl like?"

"She's beautiful, sexy, smart, and probably more of a do-gooder than you are."

He smirks as Klaus describes Bonnie to a tee. If he didn't know that his blind date was Bonnie he would definitely be saying no because it would almost seem too good to be true. His smile widens at the thought of being in the same room as his girlfriend without Caroline and Klaus being aware of the change in their relationship. "Tell her I'll be there."

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised that you agreed so easily. Caroline had been sure you would put up a fight."

"She's been harping on this for a while now and now I'm starting to think that she may be right...maybe it is time for me to move on for real." Inwardly Stefan grins because he already moved on and he's never been happier.

"Well I have to get back to my wife so I guess I'll see you at our usual restaurant next Friday at 7, mate."

"Sure," Stefan hangs up, grinning when Bonnie slinks up to him and starts to unzip his pants. "I thought we didn't have time for this."

"We're not leaving this room until I have my way with you." Bonnie says as she wraps her hand around his shaft. Her lips quirk upward when he lets out a loud groan.

Stefan grins as he picks her up and buries himself deep inside of her. "You're so fucking wet, Bonnie. " He groans as he raises her ass up and down on his cock.

Bonnie moans before leaning in to kiss him, immediately tasting herself on his tongue. "You feel so hard inside of me. Is that all for me?"

"You know it is." He emphasizes his words by slowly slamming in and out of her with deep strokes. Her inner walls flex around him and he speeds up his pace. "And I'm going to show you just how much I want you, how much I always want you."

"Show me."She repeats his words as she wraps her legs tighter around him.

Stefan grunts before he presses her against the wall and slams his hips into her.

Bonnie grabs at his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin as he plunges deeper and harder inside of her. It feels as though he's trying to make them one. Her moans and whimpers fill the room as current after current of pleasure hits her body, making her feel wild and out of control.

"Bonnie!" Stefan growls as her walls grip him tightly. She's so hot that he feels as though he'll burst into flames each time slides inside of her. He sets a slow pace and captures her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue stroking hers. Bonnie clamps down around him and he moves his mouth to her neck to lick at her pulse.

"Harder… like that… Oh, God. Stefan!" She cries and grabs his head, forcing him to meet her passion filled gaze. "I love you."

The sound of her voice sends shivers down to his toes and he feels the sudden need to claim her as his. Without missing a beat, he spreads her legs wider and thrusts all the way inside of her,"I love. You. So. Fucking. Much." He manages to grunt out as he rams into her over and over.

Bonnie gasps and trembles as she has two orgasms right after another. She's not surprised, that's just how good Stefan is. When she comes for a third time, she can feel sparks of pleasure throughout her entire body. Seconds later she feels Stefan lengthen inside her and knows that he's ready to reach his own peak. She gasps in surprise when he begins covering her face and breasts with several kisses and licks. He doesn't stop his thrusting, gliding in and out of her until it becomes too much for him and he explodes inside of her.

Afterwards, he carries her over to the bed and they quickly strip the rest of their clothes off before Bonnie drapes her body across his.

"So we are in agreement that we're staying in tonight?" Bonnie asks once they get settled. Their plan had been to head to check out this new club, but after what just happened with Stefan it's the last thing she wants to do right now.

"I definitely wouldn't mind that, but are you sure? I know you were excited to check out that new place?"

"We can go another time. I'm too wound up to leave this bed right now." She smiles as Stefan rests his head in the crook of her neck and inhales.

"You smell so good." He mumbles into her neck. "I will never get enough of your scent." He pulls back to meet her eyes and his brow furrows when he sees the contemplating look on her face. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just remembering the first time you said that to me." Bonnie smiles thinking back to that day a year and a half ago.

_Bonnie is asleep in bed when her phone rings, bringing her out of her deep slumber. She plucks the phone off the nightstand and glances at the screen, blinking in surprise when she sees Stefan's name. She knows that for once Elena is not being threatened and Caroline is spending time with Klaus. So why would he be calling her so late at night? She supposes there is only one way to find out._

_"Stefan?" She answers cautiously._

_"Hi…Bonnie." He greets in a happy and loud tone. Loud enough that she has to pull the phone away from her ear for a second._

_"Stefan, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine… I just… I want to see you. I …I need to see you." Stefan's words are slurred and his voice sounds as though he's been drinking. "Please let me see you."_

_"Where are you right now?" She can hear music as well as a low murmuring of voices in the background._

_"I'm at the bar on Howard Street." He laughs despite the words not being humorous._

_Well that definitely confirms that he's drunk and considering the fact that Stefan is a vampire with a very high tolerance for alcohol, he must have had a lot to drink. She frowns. A drunken vampire that goes by the nickname of the ripper walking around is not exactly a good thing._

_There is part of her that knows calling Caroline or Damon to go get him would probably be better since they have strength to carry him if need be. Then again that would probably be awkward considering Caroline is with Klaus now and the last person she wants to see right now is Damon because it still hurts too much to be around him. She won't even thinking of calling Elena since the brunette vampire has made it clear she wants nothing to do with her. So she ignores those options, instead saying, "Stefan, you stay where you are and I'll come pick you up."_

_"Okay, Bonnie." Stefan says in a clearly pleased voice._

_Twenty minutes later, a soaking wet Bonnie helps an equally soaked Stefan through her door. Of course Stefan chose to get wasted on a night that it's pouring down rain. It certainly didn't help that she had to drag a much bigger, a much taller, not to mention clumsy and uncoordinated drunken vampire from the bar to her car. Even now she struggles as she keeps an arm around his waist to maneuver him up the stairs to her bedroom._

_"God…you smell so good." He mumbles into her neck once they finally get inside her room. "You always smell good."_

_"I'm not exactly comfortable with a wasted vampire telling me how good my blood smells." Bonnie pulls away slightly._

_"No, no …not your blood." He shakes his head as he leans in to inhale her once again. "It's you. What perfume is it that you're wearing? It smells so fucking good."_

_"Uh …I'm not really wearing perfume or anything." Bonnie says with gasps as he presses his lips to her neck._

_"So it's you. That's really….hot. You're really hot, Bonnie." He lets out a low growl. "I want to kiss you."_

_"You don't mean that. You're drunk and upset about Caroline and Klaus." Bonnie shakes her head and tries to take a step backward only for him to follow after her and grind his erection against her. She shivers as a jolt of arousal hits her between her legs. She may still be in love with Damon, but she can admit to herself that there is something about Stefan that is a huge turn on. There always has been. Still she can't forget that he's still dealing with his feelings for Caroline._

_"No I'm not… I'm happy for them. I really am. If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to be around Klaus." He looks at her so earnestly that she almost wants to believe him, but for the last few months he's been engaging in excessive one night stands. Something he usually only does when he's hurting._

_"No this…this is something else. I've always thought you were beautiful. Ever since the day we met. Part of me wanted you then and now that I've spent some time with you I want you even more now."_

_She tries not to be moved by his confession."Stefan, you-"_

_"I want to kiss your breasts and play with your nipples." He interrupts her. "I want to put my tongue inside your pussy, take your clit into my mouth and suck on it… I would have_ you _Bonnie Bennett, the powerful immortal witch screaming my name over and over again." His voice is seductive despite his slurred drunkenness._

_"Stefan, you're not thinking clearly." She looks away from his gaze, trying in vain to stop her panties from growing any damper. She needs to remember that he would not be saying any of this if he were sober._

_"I am thinking clearly." He says even as he wobbles on his feet. "I can't stop thinking about sliding my cock inside you and I know your walls would be hot and that it would feel like heaven. That you would be so wet that I would need to fuck you all night long until we were both too tired to go on." He pauses, his gaze moving to her lips. "Do you know what else I know?_

_Bonnie shakes her head, too shocked by his graphic words to speak._

_"I know you want me too."_

_"No I don't." She denies despite the pool of arousal between her legs._

_"You do. I can smell you right now."He points out smugly._

_"I really don't know what you're talking about." No way is she going to admit that Stefan is turning her on. She starts to say something else, but he takes her mouth in a deep kiss before she can. Their lips move together passionately until Stefan abruptly pulls away, wobbling on his feet. It's then that she comes to her senses._

_"I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen." She says even as she touches her fingers to her lips._

_"Why?" He whines, drawing out the word petulantly. He wants Bonnie and he doesn't understand why she's not still pressed against him. He frowns when he tries to step toward her and she takes another step back._

_"Because you're drunk and you couldn't handle me right now." She points out calmly. And because she's not entirely sure he's over Caroline and she's definitely not over Damon yet. She doesn't say this out loud however, knowing Stefan would just protest._

_"So you're saying you'll let me kiss you again if I'm not drunk?"_

_"We need to get you out of those wet clothes so you can sleep this off and then maybe we can talk." She makes out the offer, assuming that Stefan will likely change his tune once he's sober. "Okay?"_

_"Okay, Bonnie." Stefan nods and reaches for the hem of his shirt._

_Bonnie laughs quietly as he unsuccessfully tries to lift his shirt up. She's so used to seeing a more together Stefan; it's kind of a shock to see the complete opposite. She watches him struggle for a few more minutes before she decides to take pity on him._

_"I can see you need some help." She sighs and quickly undresses him. She tries not to look at his naked body, but her gaze slips a few times. And Stefan doesn't make it any easier when he purposely draws her attention to him. She tries to offer him a towel, but he refuses apparently not shy about his nudity. Somehow she manages to maneuver him into her bed and cover him up with the blanket._

_Once she's sure he's settled she grabs some dry clothes and heads for the bathroom so she can take a shower before goes to sleep as well._

"I actually said all and did all of that?" Stefan asks after Bonnie's finished with her story. He remembers waking up the next morning naked in Bonnie's bed. At the time she told him nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but apparently it had.

"Yep, you were very graphic about what you wanted to do to me. It was… shocking to say the least." She flushes at the memory.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable that night." Stefan frowns at the thought of causing even the tiniest bit of unpleasantness for Bonnie.

"Stef, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Both the kiss and what you said were arousing and nice to hear considering I what I was dealing at the time."

He nods as he remembers how she was still getting through her breakup with his brother. "How come you never told me?"

"You were so embarrassed when you woke up and I didn't want to make it any worse. And by the time we got together, I sort of forgot it even happened." She shrugs with a smile before growing serious. "I'll admit this though… there was big part of me that wanted to take you up on your offer."

"So you were into me back then, why didn't we happen back then?" He may not remember much about that night, but he does remember waking up completely naked in Bonnie's bed and being disappointed when he found out that nothing had happened between them.

"Honestly? Nothing happened because you were drunk and obviously not over Caroline yet. And I wasn't over Damon yet." She'd known that hooking up with Stefan while he still harbored feelings for her best friend and while she was still into his brother would have only ended in disaster.

"True." He agrees, knowing she's right. He wanted Bonnie in his bed back then, but they were both still vulnerable from their breakups so it was a good thing they waited before starting anything up."Still I can't believe you undressed me and I didn't even get to enjoy it."

"It was a definitely a nice view for me." She glances down at his naked body before saying slyly. "Still is."

"Is Bonnie Bennett actually admitting that she snuck a peek?" Stefan opens his mouth in mock surprise. "I'm shocked."

"It was hardly sneaking when you insisted on moving as slowly as possible and kept refusing the towel I offered you. It was actually kind of adorable." She laughs when she sees the slight pout on his face, clearly put out by being called adorable.

"I'll show you adorable." Stefan says just before he rolls her onto her back.

She squeals as he kisses his way down her body before draping her legs over his shoulders and thrusting his tongue inside of her. Moans spill from her mouth as he moves his tongue and lips in ways that would seem impossible to most people. She grabs at the sheets, clenching them as he uses his fingers to stroke her clit. The more he feasts on her the closer she gets to reaching her peak and when he lets out a loud growl that causes her walls to vibrate she is pushed over edge. As she works through her orgasm, her body jerks involuntarily and she hears the sheets rip under her tight grip.

Stefan grins wickedly at her when she collapses to the bed and he pulls away from her lower lips. "You still think I'm adorable?"

"I do actually," She smiles and strokes his cheek. "But that doesn't change the fact that you can also make me come at the drop of a hat."

"I guess I can live with that." Stefan nods before he aligns his cock up with her entrance and pushes inside of her. His eyes widen and he struggles to catch his breath as he's once again embedded in Bonnie. It doesn't matter how many times they join together like this, it still manages to feel just as good as it did the first time.

Bonnie lets out a low sigh at the feel of him inside of her and wraps her legs around his waist as he moves in and out of her. Her fingers move along his back, enjoying the way the flex under her touch.

"Does that …feel good...am I getting you wet?" Stefan asks, thrusting between each pause in his question.

"Yes," Bonnie answers his question with a whimper as he hits that perfect spot that always sends pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Good." He smirks and continues making love to her, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Stefan!" She cries out in pleasure.

The bed squeaks and the headboard slams against the wall as he speeds up his rhythm, his hips moving at full power. Her orgasm moves closer and closer until she can feel it building up between her legs. She moans as she erupts, her nails digging into his back.

Stefan growls loudly as her walls clench tightly around his cock, causing his body to tremble. "God, Bonnie. You feel so fucking …" He stops midsentence and growls, his vision growing white as he comes. They continue moving until they come down from their highs and he collapses on top of Bonnie. After a few minutes he props himself up on his hands and glances down at his panting girlfriend.

She stares up at him, gasping in surprise when his cock hardens against her thigh. "Seriously?"

"I think I should make good on what I said that night about making you come all night." He says as he runs his cock up and down her slit.

"Oh," She sighs happily as arousal fills her body. "Well if you insist."

Stefan grins before rolling off her and repositioning her on her hands and knees. He can hear her gasp when he presses a kiss to her ass before he sits back and thrusts into her from behind.

Bonnie buries her face into the bed and once again grabs at the sheets. As Stefan kisses the back of her neck, she basks in having a boyfriend that can actually make good on the promise to go all night…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stefan watches a sleeping Bonnie from the doorway. In his hands are a bag filled with donuts from her favorite bakery and a cup holder with two cups of coffee. When he'd woken up about an hour ago, he decided to go out and get breakfast for them, knowing Bonnie would be hungry after last night.

They spent hours going at it; making love on the bed, on the floor, in the shower, and against the wall before they collapsed onto bed and around five am. Now six hours later she's still asleep, clearly recovering from their long night together. He's debating whether or not to wake her up when she begins to stir.

"Good morning." He says once Bonnie sits up and her gaze meets his.

"Morning." She smiles softly at him, letting out a long yawn. "What's that?" She gestures toward the bag he's holding.

"Donuts." He places the bag on the bed. "I thought you'd be hungry after last night" He grins smugly adding, "And this morning."

"Normally I would call you out for being so smug, but you're right I'm really hungry." She says as she pulls out a chocolate donut.

He silently hands Bonnie her cup of coffee and smiles when she lets out a muffled thank you.

"Don't fill up on those donuts because I have some plans for us today and I have a feeling you'll be grateful for the room."

"Why? Where are we going?" Bonnie asks after taking a sip of coffee.

"It's a surprise, but make sure to dress casual." He takes a drink from his cup of coffee, his eyes feasting on Bonnie's exposed skin. To distract himself he decides to focus on something else. "So…we got distracted last night and we didn't really get a chance to talk about the blind date that we agreed to next week." He takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "You know we're going to have to tell everyone about us eventually."

"You're right." She agrees and sets her half eaten donut down. "As much as fun as it is to sneak around with you, I hate not being able to acknowledge you in public.

"Same. I would love to be able to take your hand like this." He wraps his large hand around her much smaller one and strokes it with his thumb and index finger. "Or do this." He leans in and starts to nip at her neck. "And I definitely wish I could do this." He pulls back and takes her lip in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmh," Bonnie moans when he pulls back, still feeling the rush of his lips on hers. Once she comes back to reality she remembers the reason they decided to keep their relationship a secret in the first place.

Stefan sees the conflicted look on her face and slides closer to her. "Talk to me," he utters softly.

"It's just…I know that when we go public that we're going to have to deal with everyone's opinion. I hated having everyone in my business when I was seeing Kol and Marcel and those were just flings. It will be even worse when it comes to you." She remembers all too well being accused of hooking up with both men to make Damon jealous. The accusations mostly came from Elena, but she could tell that Damon and the others thought the same way. Even Caroline, who had been encouraging her to move on, had wondered if she was still pining for the eldest Salvatore.

"That is definitely going to suck." Stefan agrees, not at all looking forward to being accused of using Bonnie to get back at Caroline and to a lesser extent Elena. It doesn't matter how long it's been since he and Elena ended things, there are still some people in their inner circle that assume he still has feelings for her. It had been for those reasons he and Bonnie both agreed that to keep things between them. "But at least we'll have an ally in Caroline." He adds thinking of Caroline's plan to set them up.

"You're right, even before the blind date she was the only reaction I wasn't worried about." Bonnie grins. "I mean sure she'll start planning our wedding the moment she knows, but at least we can be sure that she'll actually be happy for us. I can't really say the same for anyone else."

"So we're keeping us a secret until after the blind date?" He asks as he finishes up the last of his coffee.

"Yeah," Bonnie nods and picks up her donut once again. "and then we'll tell Caroline before we decide to tell anyone else."

"Now that we're in agreement," He takes off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. "I'm gonna take a shower while you finish your breakfast."

"Okay." She manages to say between bites. "You better save me some water." As she says this her gaze goes to his newly exposed torso. When he drops his pants and she sees his penis dangling between his legs, she licks her lips. God she loves his body.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about me using all the hot water because now I need to take a cold shower." He playfully glowers at her before turning on his heel and walking into the bathroom.

Bonnie smiles at his expense, outright laughing as she hears the sound of him growling as the shower start. She loves that she can turn him on with just a look.

* * *

Caroline frowns as her companion quietly for her dress. This was supposed to be fun. They were supposed to be having fun finding dresses for the party she and Klaus are throwing in a couple of weeks. Yet all day Caroline has sensed that something was off and it's seriously ruining her mood. "I thought we agreed that today was supposed to be fun." She glares as her friend takes her newly purchased dress and starts to leave the store. "This is not fun." She snaps as she follows after her.

"I can't help it."Elena Gilbert hisses as the two walk through the mall. "Since I'm not home, Damon's going to go out of his way to call _her_ and of course she'll jump at the chance to be near him. I bet they're together right now."

"Don't you think this 'feud' you have with Bonnie has gone on long enough?" Caroline asks just before the two make their way into another store.

"You said you were staying out of it."

"I was, but I'm tired of having to choose between two of my favorite people all the time. Especially when said two people were as close as sisters."

"Then why aren't you talking to Bonnie about this?"

"Because Bonnie's not the one with the problem," She gives Elena a pointed look.

"It's not like Bonnie has tried very hard to fix things between us." Elena says as she looks through a rack of dresses.

"Why should she when you've made it perfectly that you want nothing to do with her?" Caroline picks up a green dress and frowns when she sees the ugly ruffles on it. "You can only be rejected so many times before you decide it's not worth it." She looks away long enough to return the dress to the rack.

"You're acting like I don't have a good reason to be mad." Elena accuses. "The person I considered my best friend betrayed me and went after my boyfriend the moment I was gone."

"Elena, you were dead for over a year before anything happened between them. Did you really expect Damon to never move on?"

"I knew he would move on, but I was expecting one night stands not him basically replacing me with another woman." She pauses. "I still don't understand how she could go from hating him to having a relationship with him."

"You remember how close they got when they were trapped together for those four months?" Caroline glances at the brunette vampire, continuing when she nods. "Well when you died they got even closer. Damon was a wreck and Bonnie was the only person that could really get through to him. He helped in return when Abby was killed and Bonnie fell apart. Between their previous connection and everything that came after is it any surprise that things turned romantic?"

Elena can concede that they were good friends to each other, but she's still not ready to ignore the betrayal that she's feeling so she ignores Caroline's words. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me to find out that while I was fighting and trying to get brought back to life that she was having a life with the man that I love?" She had been beyond hurt when Damon revealed that he and Bonnie had been seeing each other.

"Do you have any idea what was like for Bonnie?" Caroline counters. "One minute she was in a new relationship with a guy that she had fallen for and the next his ex comes back from the dead and her relationship abruptly ends. And not only that...she also loses her best friend, the same best friend that was like a sister to her."

"Oh please," Elena scoffs angrily. "Bonnie probably wishes that I hadn't come back so she could have Damon to herself."

"You can't possibly think Bonnie would be that petty or cruel. That she wouldn't be happy that two important people in her life got a second chance despite the pain she was feeling? This is same person that sacrificed herself so Damon could come back to you." Caroline looks at her incredulously. She shouldn't be surprised by Elena's words since they aren't that much different from what she's said for the last two years, but she is. How could the close friendship she had once been jealous of turn into the fractured mess it is now?

"I appreciate what she did, but it doesn't change the fact that she still wants him and I can't be friends with her knowing that she wants my fiancé. It's bad enough they're still friends." She hates that Damon is still in contact with Bonnie, but she knows if she pushes the issue with Damon that it would only end in a fight.

"Even if hell froze over and Bonnie went after Damon, nothing would happen unless he allowed it to. So is it Damon that you don't trust? Because that's a whole different set of problems."

"I trust Damon," She shakes her head. "I know that he wouldn't cross that line, but I can't be sure of Bonnie. Not anymore. She swooped in and took advantage of him while he was obviously grieving. Anyone that could do that is not someone I want to call my friend."

Seeing that the conversation is going nowhere, Caroline decides to drop it. For now. "So… what do you think about this for the party?" She picks up a yellow cocktail dress with a white beaded waist and holds it against her body.

* * *

The place is quiet, too quiet, Damon Salvatore muses as he moves about his large office. Elena is out with Caroline at the moment which leaves him alone and bored. Most would assume that his boredom is due to his fiancée being away from home, but the truth is he's missing another woman. He finishes draining his glass of bourbon and picks up the picture that is sitting on the shelf in front of him. He stares intently at the picture of Bonnie Bennett, his best friend… his ex-girlfriend. It was taken back when she was in college if the short bob is any indication. She was beautiful then and she is just as beautiful now.

Immediately Damon thinks about the last time they were together before Elena returned. He and Bonnie had between together for a few weeks after finally admitting that things between them were more than platonic. That particular day, they'd been having a dinner party with Caroline and Stefan at the boardinghouse and had managed to escape for awhile to have a quickie. It's been years since that day, but he still remembers it very vividly…

_Damon holds Bonnie tightly in his arms as he thrusts in and out of over and over again. The table he has her propped on shakes slightly at the force of their rhythm. He grunts as her breasts press against his chest and her legs wrap tightly around his hips._

_"Come on, Bon Bon," he growls lewdly as he continues thrusting roughly into her. They only have a limited amount of time before the blonde will come looking for them so he needs to get her off as soon as possible. When he slips a finger between them and strokes her clit, a gush of moisture soaks his fingers indicating that it won't take much more her to go over the edge._

_"Damon!"_

_He hears her moan and he lets out a growl of his own when she spasms around him. Needing more from her, he spreads her legs open wider and starts penetrating her faster and harder with even strokes until she explodes hard and fast around him. As she works through her orgasm he tenderly presses his lips to hers. He moans into her mouth when she grabs his face between her hands and begins plundering his mouth._

_Damon continues his thrusting, moving in and out of her at an uncontrollable rhythm. His balls tighten with excitement and seconds later he too erupts, spilling everything he has inside her._

_Once they come back to reality, his eyes meet hers and warmth goes through him as he thinks about what just happened between them. He is just about to suggest that they skip the rest of the dinner and head to his bedroom when there's a knock on the door and he hears Caroline's voice on the other end telling them they need to come out immediately._

_"Is the dinner party really that serious, Blondie?"Damon glares at the door, not appreciating the interruption._

_"This isn't about the dinner party. This is about something else. Something very important and I knew it would better if I came instead of letting you walk into it." Caroline says, her voice sounding more serious than has in a while._

_Bonnie and Damon share a worried glance and separate, Damon pulling his pants back up while Bonnie pushes her fixes the straps to her dress and pushes the skirt back down. Once they are both fixed up appropriately, they open the door and frown when they see the conflicted look on Caroline's face._

_"What's wrong?" Bonnie asks as soon as the three begin walking toward the dining room._

_Caroline hesitates for a second before sighing, "Bonnie, I –"_

_Whatever Caroline was about to say is interrupted by a familiar voice._

_"Damon!" An apparently not so dead Elena Gilbert stands in front of them with a large smile._

_"Elena?" Damon gapes at the formally dead brunette. "How did this happen?"_

_"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm alive and we can pick up where we left off." She smiles just before rushing over to hug him._

_Damon returns the hug, but his gaze goes to Bonnie who is watching the reunion with an unreadable look on her face._

Damon frowns as he comes out of the memory. They had been so happy, so relaxed that night and it all came crashing down with Elena's unexpected return. He'd been conflicted on whether or not to continue the relationship he had with Elena before she died or give the new relationship with Bonnie a chance. Ultimately, he and Bonnie agreed that it would be best to end things so he could give his relationship with Elena another chance.

Of course that didn't mean that his feelings for her went away. He loves Elena and getting her back is a gift that he will always cherish, but he and Bonnie spent the year before her return bonding and falling in love. So even though he and Elena jumped back into their relationship, he still spent countless nights going over those few weeks he had with Bonnie. He thought about all the times they hung out together and talked, the times where he held her in his arms, the moments where they kissed… each time he made love to her.

Fuck he could wax poetically all day about being balls deep inside Bonnie, having her ride his face, having her lips wrapped around his cock. It was the best sex he's ever had and even now he gets hard whenever he thinks about their brief time together.

Despite how good the sex was, what he has missed the most is just being with her. He would even settle for them being the way they were when they were trapped together for those four months. They still talk on a regular basis and he would still consider her his best friend, but it's not the way it used to be. Something that bothers him a lot. He supposes he should be grateful that Bonnie's talking to him at all since there was a time after things ended between them that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. And don't get him wrong he is grateful, but that doesn't stop him from missing her, from needing to hear her voice or seeing her beautiful face.

He can't deprive himself from the woman that has come to mean a lot to him. Which is why Damon quickly finds his phone and dials Bonnie's number.

* * *

The surprise place Stefan had hinted at turns out to be a carnival in Richmond and Bonnie and Stefan waste no time getting immersed in the experience. They start by taking pictures in the photo booth before heading to a funnel cake stand.

Five minutes later, a grinning Bonnie breaks off a piece of the funnel cake she's holding and lifts the sugary treat to Stefan's mouth. He takes what she's offering, making a point of sucking the powdered sugar off her fingers in the process. He savors the taste of the fried dough and sugar along with his favorite taste…Bonnie. "That's good." He smiles at her.

"It is," Bonnie agrees with a delighted groan as she shoves another piece into her mouth. "I can't believe it's been so long since I had one of these."

"I was talking about you actually, but yeah the funnel cake is good too." He winks at her.

"Behave," She says when she sees the arousal in his eyes.

Stefan only shrugs and wraps his arm around her shoulder before leading her through the carnival.

"You know when you said to dress casual, a carnival is the last place I expected." She glances around at the large crowd of people moving about. "So why'd you choose here?"

"You took me to one after my breakup with Caroline remember?"

"Yeah I do." She smiles as the memory fills her brain.

**_18 months ago_ **

_Stefan glances uncertainly at the crowd of people moving about the large carnival. When he agreed to go out with Bonnie this had been the last place he expected to be taken. They weren't exactly a thing when he was human and despite how they popular they were in the early 1900's the ripper wasn't exactly interested in something so wholesome. That's not to say that he's never been to one. Lexi managed to drag him to a couple when he was back on the wagon, but the crowd had him on edge and he'd been too afraid to relax. He hadn't had much fun as a result and he doubts that will change now.  
_

_"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. You know I'm not always the best around crowds."_

_"You've been working on your blood intake for a while now. But if it makes you feel any better know that I will snap you back into shape if you get out of line." She gives him a threatening look so he knows she's serious._

_That actually does make him feel better, but he still has some reservations. "I don't know─"_

_"Come on, Stefan," She interrupts his protest. "When's the last time you just let loose and had some fun." She sees him open his mouth to respond and she adds, "And by fun I don't mean getting drunk or going all Ripper."_

_"When's the last time_ you _relaxed and had fun?" He tosses back at her. "From where I'm standing you keep throwing yourself into your work."_

_"You have a point," She admits easily. "Even more reason for us to do this." She smiles as she glances around the large carnival. "You don't want me to be all alone today do you?" She pokes out her lip._

_"Fine," Stefan relents unable to resist her pleading gaze. His stomach flutters slightly when he receives a bright smile as a reward. He's always liked Bonnie's smile._

_He has a lot of fun much to his surprise. They laugh as they bump each other in the bumper cards, they smile as the go on the tilt-a-whirl and many of the of rides._

_Later they take a break from the rides to eat some pizza, he and Bonnie decide to visit the game booths to allow some time for the food to settle. They make brief stops to several booths, including the Wac-A-Mole, and skee-ball games. They are getting ready to head to the strongman game when someone calls out to them._

_"Win a prize for your lovely lady?" The man working the shooting gallery suggests when he has their attention._

_Their eyes widen at the implication that they are a couple, but neither refutes it. Instead Stefan digs into his pocket and pulls out some money to pay for the game. He picks up the gun and when the targets appear is easily able to hit each one._

_"I see you were motivated to win the best of the best." The carnival worker smiles at Stefan as he hands him a jumbo sized black and white husky dog. He glances at Bonnie who is standing a few feet away."I can't say I blame you."_

_Stefan turns to Bonnie and hands her the dog that is almost as big as she is. "To thank you for today," He smiles when she looks at him in surprise. "I know it's not enough to repay you, but-"_

_"Thank you, but you don't have to repay me." She smiles down at the dog in her possession. "I took you out because we're friends and I wanted to cheer you up. Nothing more."_

_"So where to now?" Stefan asks when she looks up at him again._

_"Actually I need you to hold this." She presses the dog against his chest and hands the worker some money before picking up the gun._

_Stefan watches proudly as she easily hits the center of each bullseye. By the time she's finished she's managed to win the biggest prize, a stuffed lion that is bigger than Bonnie and almost as big as he is. He is surprised when instead of keeping it for herself she hands it to him._

_"For me?" His eyes widen in surprise_

_"For you." Bonnie confirms. "You looked like you could use a friend." She shrugs nonchalantly. "And he kind of reminds me of you." She grins as she plays with the lion's mane. "He's fierce, but deep down he's a softie."_

_"Thank you," He smiles as he holds the lion against him._

_"You're welcome," She returns his smile as she takes back her stuffed husky dog._

_To most Stefan would look silly carrying around a large stuffed lion, but the fact that Bonnie took the time to win it for him just to make him feel better makes him feel very good._

"Do you know I still have that lion?" Stefan asks as they both come out of that particular memory.

"You do?" she looks at him in surprise. She had half expected him to give it away.

"I do." He nods. "That night meant a lot to me so when I heard about this carnival I knew I wanted to take you."

"I'm glad." She smiles warmly. That day meant a lot to her as well. Enough that she even keeps the stuffed dog he won for her in her closet. The large dog takes up a good portion of it, but the smile that appears every time she lays eyes on her makes having less space worth it.

"You finished?" He glances at her mostly empty plate. She nods and Stefan takes the paper plate from her and tosses it into the trash.

"Where are we going?" She asks when he grabs her hand starts moving through the large crowd.

"To the game area…I was thinking we could do the shooting gallery and the Wac-a-mole." He replies before adding in a lower voice. "And then maybe a little later we find somewhere private to do a little blood sharing." His eyes are lit up with lust and hunger.

When they first started dating, drinking from Bonnie had been far away dream, but when she revealed that it was a secret fantasy of hers, it quickly became a thing for him to have his fangs in her wrist or her neck or her thigh. He's lost count of how many times they've been out in public and he's eaten her out before sinking his fangs into her thigh. He always walks away from the encounters hard as concrete, but he can't complain because it makes joining together later when they are finally alone even more intense. He definitely has no problems trying it at the carnival where his feelings for her started to change.

Bonnie smiles at him knowingly, obviously picking up on his meaning. "As much as I like you drinking from me, I don't need you vamping out in such a public place. So I'm gonna have to pass."

Stefan frowns at her, slightly offended. "Hey I can control myself."

"Since when, Ripper?" Bonnie gives him a disbelieving look. She's seen firsthand how tenuous his control can be.

"You know that I've gotten better with time." Stefan protests. "Now I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself under any circumstances.

"Really?" She sees him nod. "So if I tried to break your control I wouldn't be able to do it?"

"You could try, but don't count on anything happening." He gives her a cocky look before speeding them to a dark and mostly abandoned corner of the carnival. "Give it your best shot." He smirks as he stands in front of her.

"Okay," Bonnie steels her face into neutral expression before closing the distance between them and moving her head to his neck.

Stefan freezes as he feels the warmth from Bonnie's breath against his neck. He lets out a long breath as butterflies flutter in his stomach and the blood in his body rushes straight to his groin. What is it about Bonnie that all she has to do is breathe on him and he feels a rush of love and lust? He doesn't know, but he sure as hell enjoys it. Still despite the rush of feelings hitting him, he keeps his control. Giving his girlfriend a cocky look, "See I told you I could keep control."

A burst of pride hits Bonnie because she has him right where she wants him. Leaning in closer, she smiles when he begins to pant the moment her lips make contact with his neck. Her smile widens when she pulls back just a second later and looks into Stefan's eyes.

"So do you finally see that my control has gotten a lot better?"

"What I see are the eyes of the Ripper." She smirks smugly as she glances at his demonic eyes. "Looks like I can break your control like that…" She snaps her fingers to make her point. "…Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan frowns when he realizes that she's right. "You cheated." He accuses playfully.

"Did I?" She raises an amused eyebrow. "Because If I remember correctly you said you could keep yourself in control under any circumstance…well that's obviously not true." The fact that she can make him lose control with just the feel of her lips has her feeling very proud.

"Fine, I'll concede that you're the one thing that can still make me lose control these days." He grins sheepishly before leaning in to kiss her. He's sure he has a goofy smile on his face when he pulls away. "But only if you concede that I can make you just as crazy." To prove his point presses a kiss to the spot of her neck that he knows will set her off.

Bonnie's eyes flutter as his eyes meet hers, but she manages to suppress the urge to moan."You definitely make me crazy."She admits easily much to Stefan's surprise. He assumed she would put up more of a fight first. "I love that you can just look at or touch me the right way and it sets me on fire."

He's stopped from responding when Bonnie's phone rings, breaking up the moment.

Bonnie frowns, annoyed by the interruption and quickly fishes her phone out of jeans. She blinks in surprise at the apparent caller. "Damon? What it is?" She glances at Stefan who has stepped back about ten feet in attempt to give her some privacy.

"Nice to hear from you too, Bon Bon," Damon sarcastically returns her greeting. Despite her curt way of answering the phone, he's unable to stop the wide grin from appearing on his face. It's been about a week since he heard her voice and he doesn't even bother pretending he hasn't missed it.

"Sorry," Bonnie says in voice that makes it clear she's not at all sorry. This is how they are, how they have always been. Even when they were dating they were snippy with each other so it only makes sense that they would be that way now. "So why are you calling me on a Saturday afternoon? If I remember correctly you are usually focused on fixing your car."

"Not this week. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Elena's out with Caroline so you won't have to deal with her." He adds remembering the tension the last time the former friends were in a room together.

"Nice to know, but I can't hang out. I already have plans."

Damon frowns at the decline. It's not the first time she's declined an invitation to go out. It happened a lot during the first five months after their break up which he understood, but they eventually got their friendship back on track. But something has changed in the last nine months. Oh they still see each other, but lately the amount of time they spent together has decreased. "Look I know things are different between us since everything went down, but I thought we were friends."

"We are friends." Bonnie protests with a frown.

"Then why are you avoiding me? Because this is starting to remind of what happened when Elena first came back."

Bonnie is suddenly taken back to a conversation they had two years ago.

_The moment Bonnie opens her door and sees Damon standing there with a regretful look on his face instead of his usual smirk, she knows whatever he has will break her heart._

_"You and Elena are getting back together aren't you?"_

_"We are…look I really am so─," Damon tries to explain._

_"You don't need to explain." She cuts him off even as tears glisten in her eyes. "You and Elena were together when she died. It makes sense that you'd want to make up for lost time. I get that I really do and I if you had chosen me I'd only wonder if I was a consolation so I'm setting you free with my blessing." She looks away to wipe her tears before returning her gaze to him. "But I think it's best that we don't see each other for a while."_

_Just the thought of not seeing Bonnie sends pain and sadness throughout his body. He doesn't think he can do it. "Look I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want to lose your friendship. You mean the world to me" He grabs her chin and looks deeply into her eyes._

_Her body burns at the feel of his fingers on her. "I don't want to lose our friendship either…" She smiles weakly before growing serious and moving away from. "But I need some time away from you. To get over this, to get over you. You have to give me that." There is no way she'd be able to handle seeing a Damon who is happy with Elena right now. She wants them both to be happy, but it doesn't erase the pain she's feeling._

_"Fine," Damon agrees though the idea of not seeing Bonnie on a daily basis doesn't sit well with him. The only thing that comforts him is the hope that it's a temporary thing._

"Bonnie?" She blinks out of out the memory when she hears her name being called. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I heard you and I agree that we haven't hung out in a while, but I'm not avoiding you. I've just been really busy lately." She doesn't add that most of her time has been spent with Stefan. "I'm actually not even in town right now so us hanging out isn't even possible." She glances at Stefan who is watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. "I really need to get back to what I was doing."

"I'll let you go, but I need you to give me something that proves you're not avoiding me." Part of him wants to demand her to drop the plans she's in the midst of, but he knows that would only piss her off and make him seem like a jealous boyfriend. He lost the right to react like a jealous boyfriend a long time ago.

"I'm busy most of this week," She explains, her mind going to the blind date she has next Friday and the dates she has with Stefan. "But we'll hang out soon I promise." She tries to reassure him.

"I'm gonna hold you to those words," Damon says with a slight growl. It's not exactly the outcome he'd been hoping for when he called her, but it's better than nothing. "Goodbye, Bon."

"Bye, Damon." Bonnie smiles and hangs up the phone. Her gaze moves to her boyfriend who is standing ten feet away. "Stefan, can I ask you a something?"

"You know you can ask me anything." He says as he steps closer to her.

"Does it bother you that I have a past with Damon? That we still hang out from time to time?" Bonnie asks as they start to walk side by side, passing other carnival goers along the way.

"What made you ask that?" Stefan stops walking to look at her in surprise. When he first realized he was falling for Bonnie he had been afraid that the fact she had a past with Damon would bother him, but it hadn't. He doesn't really think about it all that much, which is why it's a little surprising for Bonnie to bring it up.

"I saw the look on your face while I was on the phone and it occurred to me that we've never really talked about it. So I thought we should."

"I mean it's a little weird that we have another woman in common, but I've accepted the fact that we apparently have the same amazing taste in women." He flashes her a charming grin and she is unable to resist returning it with one of her own. "Besides, I'm still friends with Caroline so I'd be a hypocrite if I condemned your friendship with Damon."

"But…?" She draws out the word.

"There is no but." He reassures her by pulling her into his arms. "I think the main reason it doesn't bother me is because I look at it as a stepping stone that led to our relationship. If you and Damon hadn't gotten together, you wouldn't be the woman I love." He smiles and strokes her cheek with his thumb. "I guess what I'm saying is that I cherish what we have now and I wouldn't want to change how it happened. I just know that you haven't hung out with him as much lately and I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back on your friendship with Damon. If you want to spend more time with him, I won't be upset. I trust you." He cups her face with both of his hands. "Okay?"

"Okay." She nods letting out a soft moan when he briefly presses his lips to hers.

He pulls back and shifts so they are walking side by side again. "So where to now?" He glances down at her with a soft smile.

"I think I want to go on the Ferris wheel." She glances at the large ride across the carnival grounds.

"Ferris wheel it is then." Stefan nods before linking their hands together and heading towards that side of the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a week after their phone call Damon still hasn't gotten a chance to hang out with Bonnie, something that leaves him very frustrated. Which is why he is currently locked in his garage working on his 1965 Mustang tonight instead of his usual Saturday afternoon. Every so often, he can hear Elena's voice as she talks to Caroline. At least someone in the house has a friend that actually hangs out with them. He knows that Bonnie's busy, but he'd been hoping that she would have found the time to hang out with him after their talk. He glares at the engine that he is currently bent over. He can't believe that Bonnie has him feeling like a child that isn't allowed to play with their favorite toy.

Damon stands up straight and starts to reach for a wrench when Elena's conversation suddenly draws his attention. He stiffens when he hears the blonde declines hanging out with her because she and Klaus are going on a double date with Bonnie and a friend of Klaus. That does not make him happy at all. He tells himself it's because the date is friends with Klaus and he obviously can't be trusted. It's not that he doesn't like the idea of her dating anyone. No he's really just looking out for her because she her history with men isn't the best.

Five minutes later, he hears Elena hang up the phone and within seconds the door to the garage is being opened. He watches silently as Elena walks inside, a sultry look on her face.

She smiles the moment her sees her fiancé standing in front of his car. At one point Damon working on his car so often would have irritated her, but now she finds it incredibly sexy that he can be so focused on one thing. "Hey," She smiles as she saunters over to him. "So I was thinking...I know you were planning on working on this car, but why don't you take a break so you can work on me?"

Damon immediately flashes back to another time those words were more or less said to him.

_The moment Bonnie walks into the garage, Damon's attention goes from his car to her. He looks at her in question._

_"I know this is your time with the car, but why don't you take a break?" Bonnie glances down at his crotch, making it clears just what she wants from him._

_Damon grins mischievously and wipes his hands clean with a rag before lifting Bonnie into his arms and speeding them to his bedroom. He drops her onto the bed and she bounces onto the mattress, her long wavy tresses spreading out like a halo. She sits up on her elbows, watching intently as he strips out of his clothes._

_Once he's completely naked, he climbs onto the bed and grabs a handful of her hair, pulling her mouth to his. He kisses her over and over, slipping his tongue deep into her mouth. He lets go of her hair to strip her naked before he starts kneading her breasts._

_Bonnie moans as he uses one large hand to squeeze her left breast while his fingers tease her right nipple. Gasps spill from her mouth when his fingers move down her body and one of his fingers pushes inside of her wet folds. She sees the cocky grin on his face and part of her wants to roll her eyes, but when he shoves two more inside her body trembles and her hands start to move all over his body._

_It's Damon's turn to groan when her right hand cups his balls and her left hand wraps around his shaft. His cock twitches as her hand moves up and down his length. When she lets go of him, he immediately thrusts inside of her, his jaw tightening as he buries himself to the hilt. He pumps into her a few times before shifting onto his knees and maneuvering Bonnie so she's straddling him._

_He keeps his place slow and after awhile it becomes clear that the pace is frustrating Bonnie, based on the way she keeps attempting to move against him. He continues his slow pace until her pussy tightens around him and her files back as she prepares for her impending orgasm. He abruptly pulls out, grinning when she glares at him furiously. He's always thought that glare was hot and it's even hotter in the middle of sex._

_"What the hell Damon!" Bonnie practically growls as she tries to sink back down on him. However instead of sliding back inside her he lifts her off his lap and drops onto the bed before pushing her face into the mattress. He grabs her ass, rubbing her round globes before slapping the soft skin. She lets out a moan and he spreads her cheeks so he can slip his tongue in her asshole._

_"Damon!" She gasps as he licks and swirls his tongue inside her._

_He pulls back with a grin, grabs his cock and teases her with the tip before sliding deep inside of her pussy, knowing she's not quite ready for anal yet._

_He fucks her hard, marveling in how amazing it is. He's slept with hundreds of women and it's never been so good. How can this tiny witch make him burn so fiercely? He decides not to think about instead focusing on being inside Bonnie. He thrusts so hard and so fast that the sound of their groans and their skin slapping together are the loudest thing in the room._

_Damon's hands slide down to her hips to give him leverage as he grows more and savage with his thrusts. A grunt files out of his mouth when Bonnie reaches down and squeezes his balls. The sensation is what causes him to lose that last of his control and starts to pound into her mercilessly. He stiffens as his balls tighten and then he's orgasm rips throughout his entire body._

_She moans loudly when he continues to move deeper inside her. As she comes tension rises in his body while her walls grip him tightly. He shudders as his come fills her womb and starts to drip onto her thighs. After what seems like forever, he pulls out and grins down at her, his blues eyes meeting her brown ones. Wait, that's not right. Bonnie's eyes are green._

Damon's eyes widen when instead of a naked Bonnie staring up at him, he sees a naked Elena. Damn that means that the whole time he was thinking about fucking Bonnie he was really fucking Elena. He collapses onto his back, his gaze going to the ceiling as he tries to figure out what this means.

Next to him, a panting Elena says, "I don't know what got into you tonight, but I hope it continues because that is without a doubt the best sex we've ever had."

Damon stares up a ceiling guiltily. The best sex he and Elena have ever had and he was really thinking about Bonnie. Does that mean he really wants to be with Bonnie? No, he tells himself. He was just thrown off hearing that Bonnie is out on a date. Elena is the love of his life and he is happy to finally have someone that knows all of his faults and still wants to be with him. There's no one else in the world that could understand him that way. He ignores the voice inside of him that says that's not exactly true.

* * *

Bonnie looks herself over in the mirror, going over how she looks for the tenth time tonight. It's not really needed since her makeup and hair are flawless as well as her dress. She decided on wearing a sleeveless black dress that stops a couple of inches above the knee. It fits her body like a glove, but is still conservative enough for a first date. Of course this isn't her and Stefan's first date, but she figures it would be less suspicious that way. Anticipation fills her as she thinks about Stefan's potential reaction to it. Although he was actually with her when bought the dress a few weeks ago, he hasn't actually seen her in it.

The doorbell rings and Bonnie brow furrows in surprise, wondering who would be knocking on her door on a Friday night. She puts the makeup brush in her hand on the counter and quickly heads downstairs to see who is at the door. She's shocked when she sees her boyfriend standing at the threshold wearing a black sweater and black dress pants. His hair looks amazing, his cologne fills her nostrils and she has to keep from drooling at the way the sweater clings to his chest. Still as good as he looks; she has to wonder why he's at her door instead of on his way to the restaurant. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Stefan?" She prompts when he continues to stare at her silently.

"I- I-I," he struggles to get the words out. All he can focus on is how stunning Bonnie looks in that the dress. He saw it when she bought it a few weeks ago and even imagined how she would look in it, but his mind has nothing on reality. He is so grateful that the woman standing in front of him has chosen to be with him.

"I figured there was no way I'd be able to see you in that dress for the first time without wanting to ravish you. I was right." He gives her another look of wonder. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Bonnie looks him over once more and adds. "So do you."

When he reaches out and caresses her cheek, Bonnie's eyes close and she feels a shiver go down her spine.

"Bonnie, look at me," Stefan demands softly.

Bonnie slowly opens her eyes and her breath hitches when she sees the desire in his eyes. "We're not going to make it to that blind date on time are we?" She asks as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"No I don't think we are." He replies just before he pins her against the door and takes her mouth in hot kiss. Things grow frantic immediately as their tongues movie together and their hands begin to explore one another's body. A gasp escapes from her mouth as Stefan's hand move up her thigh and under her dress. His fingers search for the fabric of her underwear only to come up with naked skin.

"I thought it would save us some time later." Bonnie explains when his eyes meet hers.

His cock throbs excitedly at the realization that there is no barrier between it and nirvana. He trails his fingers along her wet mound, using two of them to part her pussy lips.

Bonnie sucks in a breath when he pushes his index and middle fingers inside of her. Her sex clenches around them eagerly and she exhales loudly when the heel of his hand grazes her clit. As Stefan continues moving his fingers in and out, her moans and the sucking sound of his fingers sliding into wet heat fill the air. When he pulls them out seconds later she doesn't hide her disappointment.

Her disappointment turns to anticipation once his fly opens and his pants and underwear slide down his legs. His cock points at her, almost as if it's seeking her out. He wraps his hand around it, rubbing his pussy soaked fingers on his cock.

When Bonnie pushes up her dress to make it easier for her to take him and he sees out wet she is, he once again presses their mouths together. He lets out a groan when Bonnie wraps a leg around his waist and wraps her tiny hand around his cock. She briefly strokes her hand up and down his length before she decides to torture him as well as herself by pressing the head of his cock against her clit.

He allows this for a few moments before he grows impatient, pushes her hands aside and aligns his cockhead with her slit. He has only managed to sink two inches inside of her before Bonnie grabs his ass and pushes him the rest of the way.

"Fuck, Bonnie." He growls as she throws her head back against the door and clenches her pussy tightly around his cock. It grips him like a fist, the muscles milking him with each thrust inside of her.

Bonnie cries out in bliss as he drives into her, pounding her walls with his cock. Her moans grow louder and Stefan presses his lips to hers, their mouths moving together hungrily. Bonnie can feel her release creeping up on her especially when his balls brush against her clit with each stroke inside. Seconds later, her muscles clamp down on his cock and she screams as her orgasm rips through her.

The feel of her muscles rippling around him causes him to lose it himself. His balls tighten and his come moves to the head of his cock. Lost in his lust, he grabs her ass and starts to fuck her like it's his last minutes on earth. He pounds inside of her with harsh strokes, his orgasm taking him to heights of pleasure he only ever feels when he's with Bonnie. Growls tear from his throat as he fills her with his semen, his hips moving instinctively against hers.

After they both come down from their highs, Stefan presses his forehead against hers and stares into her eyes before he grips her under her thighs and lifts her up higher. Still buried inside of her, he silently carries her out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. He drops her on the bed and grits his teeth as he pulls out of her.

She watches silently as he grabs her ankles, lifts her legs high in the air and spreads them as wide as he can get them. Her pussy clenches eagerly as he kneels between her legs and fixes his gaze on her glistening walls.

"I've wanted to do this since this morning." Stefan says with a growl. "The moment I walked into your magic shop it took everything in me not to whisk you away to your office and put my mouth on you." He'd shown up to bring her lunch and naturally she had looked and smelled amazing. His mouth had watered immediately and he's been itching to taste her ever since.

"Why didn't you?" Bonnie frowns at him, clearly disappointed that he hadn't. The day had been kind of stressful and spending some time with him would have made a huge difference.

"You had customers and there is no way I would have been able to stop after one time. And Lucy is out of town with Tyler so I knew she wouldn't be able to cover for you."

"Stefan I─"

Her sentence cuts off as Stefan's tongue trails across her slowly, managing to make every nerve in her body flare up. He licks her again, this time stopping to graze her clit. He tastes more of her and growls when he feels her clench around his tongue.

Bonnie grabs at sheets and lets out a loud moan.

"I love how you taste." He says as his hands move to her thighs. "The very first time I tasted you I was in heaven." He focuses on her clit, wrapping his tongue around the hard nub.

Bonnie's hips move upward to get closer to his mouth. The more he licks the more pleasure hits her inner walls until she once again is pushed over the edge. Stefan continues his ministrations and she quickly drapes her right leg over his shoulder so he can get closer.

Stefan moves closer and grunts when her back arches to accommodate him. He thrusts his tongue in and out of her, fucking her the way he would with his cock. She grips at his hair and grinds her hips into his mouth, moaning each time his tongue slides inside her. He cups her ass so he can get deeper inside of her and is rewarded with a flood of her arousal on his tongue.

Bonnie grabs her covered breasts and screams loudly as he rubs her clit with his tongue. She falls apart seconds later, collapsing onto the bed in a heap. Her eyes watch hungrily as he stands up and pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his muscular torso. His pants are next and her gaze goes to his hard cock.

He smirks slightly before climbing back onto the bed and sinking back inside of her. She moans and he reaches behind her to unzip her dress before pulling it off of her. The bra she's wearing is next and Bonnie feels her pussy clench when he rolls her nipples between his fingers.

"I can't get enough of you." She grabs his wrists and pulls herself up slightly so he can thrust better. Her statement is true; she could have a dozen orgasms and her body would still be clamoring for more. She has never felt this way before and it's not even just the sex. She feels like a part of her is missing whenever they haven't seen each other for a while.

"I'm glad because I can't get enough of you either." He growls out as his hips move against hers.

* * *

Caroline glances down at her phone, practically willing it to buzz with a text from Stefan or Bonnie. She and Klaus have been at the restaurant for nearly 25 minutes and neither of them has yet to show up. And so far her texts have gone unanswered.

"Sweetheart, I know you're disappointed, but I think we should try to make the most of it and have a nice dinner. I'm sure they'll show up at some point." He grabs her hand to press a kiss to it and smiles at her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She returns his smile and when he lets go of her hand picks up the menu in front of her.

* * *

The large bedroom is quiet as Damon and Elena quietly stare at the ceiling.

"I'm going to get some blood." Damon says as he sits up. "Do you want some?" He glances at Elena as he climbs out of the bed and heads for the door.

"No I'm fine." She shakes her head before grabbing the sheets and covering her body. Normally they do it at least 3 or 4 times, but tonight he wore her out with that one round.

Walking naked to the kitchen, Damon immediately makes a beeline for the fridge and is hit by another memory from his brief time with Bonnie.

_Damon walks through the boardinghouse, his large bulge appearing in his jeans as he searches for his girlfriend. He shouldn't have an erection considering he just had sex an hour ago, but here is Damon junior completely alert and ready to find his favorite place to be. It's weird, he's always been a highly sexual guy, but he's learning that when it comes to Bonnie his sexual appetite shoots through the roof._

_He grins when he walks into the kitchen and sees her bent over, her ass in the air as she looks in the fridge. He wastes no time heading over to her and grinding his erection into her ass._

_"Damon, stop Stefan or Caroline could come in here" Bonnie moans at the feel of him grinding against her._

_"Don't care," He shrugs and purposely grinds himself harder against her. "Now that I finally have you I have no problem showing you how much I love and want you." His arms wrap around her waist. "They could see us fucking and I wouldn't care."_

_"Well I care." She pries his arms off her and stands up straight. "Not really into audiences." She turns around and he sees that she's holding a carton of eggs. "Especially when that audience includes your brother and my best friend."_

_"Okay so no taking you on the counter or the kitchen table." He playfully rolls his eyes before adopting a seductive gaze. "Then why don't we go upstairs so I can fuck you in private?" He suggests just before pulling her into a kiss._

_"We can do that…eventually," She agrees just before she takes a step away from him. "but first I need some rest and I need some food." She waves the eggs in his face._

_He winces at his eagerness. Bonnie is so powerful and commanding that sometimes he forgets that she's still a human with a lot less stamina. "Don't worry about it, Bon" He wills his erection down. "I'll make us a couple of omelets and then we can take the night off and hang out." He grabs the eggs from her and quickly pulls out the other ingredients that he'll need. "So speaking of food…." He waits for his girlfriend to meet his gaze. "…I know our history with blood isn't all that pleasant, but I would love to show you how pleasurable it can be. Do you think that might be something we could do?"_

_"Maybe," Bonnie says though it's clear to Damon from the look in her eyes that that maybe won't be for a long while._

Damon gulps down the blood and closes the fridge as he returns to the present. From the moment he first slid inside her, sex with Bonnie had been addicting. So it only made sense that he wanted it as often as he could have it. They experienced a lot in the short time they were together, but the one thing he wishes he could have experienced is drinking from her. The last time he drank from her, had been when they first met and the circumstances hadn't exactly been all that pleasant, but her taste did stick with him long after that night.

Even now his mouth waters at the thought of tasting Bonnie's blood again. Yet he knows that drinking from her wouldn't have even been a possibility even if they were still together. He couldn't imagine the witch in her ever feeling comfortable enough to allow a vampire to drink from her.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he heads to his office to focus on what happened with Elena upstairs. In all the years he has been involved with her, he's never once thought of someone else in bed. He won't pretend that he hasn't had fantasies or dreams about other women, but he's never brought it into bed with him. So why did it happen now? Why did he did he think of Bonnie?

It has to be because he hasn't been alone with her in a while. Once he sees her, this will all go away and then he'll be able to get back to normal. He picks up his phone and punches in her number. If he's lucky she'll answer and maybe he can convince her to ditch her date so they can hang out for the night. He doubts very seriously she's having a good time right now.

* * *

Stefan pulls out of Bonnie and quickly flips her onto her stomach before spreading her legs with his knees and sliding back inside of her. He sighs happily, loving that this position not only allows him to thrust even deeper inside of her, but also gives him the pleasure of watching her ass jiggle and clench every time he slams inside her. He does this for a few moments before grabbing her breasts and pulling her up so her back is pressed against his chest.

Bonnie's phone rings from across the room, but they are too lost in their sexual haze to hear it. Instead Bonnie moans as she revels in how deep his cock is inside of her. Still despite how amazing it feels, she needs to feel his fangs in her before she can fully go over the edge. She grabs his left hand and pulls it to her mouth before lightly biting into it.

The feel of Bonnie's teeth digging into his hand causes Stefan to rolls his hips in way he know will send them both into earth-shattering orgasms. As he erupts, he sinks his fangs into her neck and groans as her blood fills his mouth and his come fills her womb.

Bonnie moans as she falls into her own orgasmic bliss. She shudders as she feels his come hit her inner walls and mix with her own. Stefan drinks from her for a few more seconds before pulling back and sealing the bite marks with his tongue.

* * *

"I can't believe neither of them showed up." Caroline frowns as she and Klaus walk into their living room. After their texts to Stefan and Bonnie went ignored, they agreed to enjoy the evening on their own. Now two and a half hours later, Caroline has to admit that she's still pissed that her friends both bailed on the date.

"What do you think happened?" Klaus asks after taking a seat on the couch

"I'm sure Bonnie's at work, but I have no idea where Stefan is. I think it's time I actually called him." She hadn't called either of them during the date because she'd been in public place and she assumed they would be more likely to respond to her texts, but now that she's actually at home she figures she can be as loud as she wants. "I just hope he answers." She pulls her phone out of her purse and dials his number...

* * *

Bonnie snuggles into Stefan's chest as he strokes her back. She sighs as she thinks about what just happened between them. The sex had been as passionate as it always is, but their last round is still sending aftershocks through her body. Instead of going for one of their more ambitious positions they decided to spoon. Stefan had thrust into her from behind as he bit into her shoulder and drank her blood. It was slower and less frenzied than usual, but still extremely pleasurable. If someone had told her she would find having a vampire drink from her a turn on, she would have said they were crazy, but the feel of Stefan's fangs in her deep inside her is so intimate and intoxicating.

Lifting her head from his chest, Bonnie glances at the clock and winces. "We missed the entire date. Caroline is going to kill both of us." Just as the words leave Bonnie's mouth, Stefan's phone starts to ring. It is easy to deduce that it's Caroline on the other end.

"Her ears must have been burning." He jokes before jumping out of bed to grab his phone out of his pants.

Bonnie laughs and immediately rolls on top of him when he climbs back in bed. She then begins pressing kisses down his torso.

His stomach clenches in pleasure just as he answers the phone. "Look, Caroline I-"

"Don't _Caroline_ me!" She snaps angrily. "I want an explanation for why you bailed on the date I set up for you."

"I was on my way, but I kind of got caught up in something." His eyes roll in the back of his head and he lets out a pleasurable groan when Bonnie takes him into her mouth.

Caroline frowns when she hears an unmistakable moan escape from Stefan's lips. "By caught up do you mean somehow found your way into some slutty girl's bed."

"I-" Stefan starts to say, but is distracted by the feel of Bonnie mouth moving up and down on him.

"Stefan?" She prompts annoyed.

"Yeah I did." A half listening Stefan agrees without thinking.

Incredulous, Bonnie stops her ministrations to glare at him before lightly slapping his thigh.

Stefan blinks in surprise, immediately gives her an apologetic smile and gently caresses her hand when he realizes what he accidentally agreed with.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, but once again lowers her mouth to him and continues to work him over. This time Stefan manages to keep from moaning out loud, but it's very difficult considering how good it feels.

"You owe me Stefan, as in you actually dancing at my party. I am not letting you get away with being the wallflower you usually are.

"Okay," Stefan agrees, hoping that means he'll get to spend most of the night dancing with Bonnie. He has no problem dancing with her.

"You're just lucky the date I had for you had to cancel as well. So she doesn't know how big a cad you were tonight."

"I really am sorry about tonight. I really did intend on showing up."

"Apology accepted. Just make sure it doesn't happen again" She says just before hanging up.

Stefan drops the phone onto the bed and watches as Bonnie takes him deeper into her throat. He growls and tugs at her hair to pull her away from his cock.

She starts to scowl at him, but when he grabs her by the waist and shifts her into a sixty nine position, a burst of excitement flows through her. She quickly takes in into her mouth once again, moaning when Stefan lowers her pussy to his face and takes a long lick. She shudders as his mouth flicks at her clit and starts to hum in response.

The vibrations from her mouth cause him to throb against her tongue and his eyes shut when her hands start to squeeze his balls. Her arousal flows into his mouth and he devours it as the same way he normally devours blood.

"Mmmh," Bonnie moans around his cock as her hips instinctively grind against his face.

Stefan is just as worked up, if the way he keeps thrusting his hips upward is any indication. She moves faster and faster until his cock starts to feel like steel in her mouth. He knows he is seconds away from exploding so when his come starts to shoot out of his cock, he grabs her by the ass and stabs his tongue deeper inside of her, easily hitting that spot that always pushes her over the edge.

Bonnie digs her nails into his thighs as her orgasm currents through her body and she swallows his come. She shakes as her arousal flows into his mouth and Stefan continues to lap at her pussy. He continues even after she lets go of his now softened cock.

When her limbs grow tired and she collapses on top of Stefan, he presses a soft kiss to her mound and licks the remnants of her arousal off his lips before gently placing her next to him on the bed. The couple lay next each other contently, finally satiated after a long workout.

The moment is broken when a loud growl breaks the silence. Stefan grins and glances at a slightly embarrassed Bonnie. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," The witch in question sits up, smirking when Stefan's eyes briefly go to her breasts."I haven't eaten since you brought me lunch."

"I can make you something to eat since it's basically my fault that you missed dinner."

"I haven't been to the store so the only things in my fridge right now are your blood bags."

"We'll order in then." He says as he climbs out of bed and slips on his boxers. "Maybe a pizza?"

"Okay," Bonnie agrees before she reaches for the sweater Stefan had been wearing earlier.

"You coming downstairs?" He asks when she makes no move to get out of bed.

"My legs are still kind of wobbly." She explains, frowning when he turns his back to her and kneels down. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Hop on my back and I'll carry you." He glances back at her and smiles.

"Stefan I don't …"

"Come on, It's not like we haven't done it before."

"True, but we back then we weren't a couple and you were trying to cheer me up after I unloaded huge baggage all over you." She points out even as she hops onto his back and wraps her arms and legs around him. When Stefan starts to carry her out of the room and down the stairs, neither can stop their minds from traveling to that particular day.

_Stefan thanks the bartender for the two bottles of beer and heads for the table he and Bonnie had been sitting at, frowning when he sees that Bonnie is not there. When he looks around the bar and realizes that Bonnie is nowhere to be seen his frown only deepens. He asks one of the waitresses if she's seen her and she points toward the exit. Worried, he hands the bottles to the waitress and rushes outside._

_He had intended for the tonight to be fun. She's been such a great friend helping him deal with his breakup with Caroline and he wants to do the same for her. That's why invited her to Washington DC for the weekend so they could hang out without worrying about running into anyone in Mystic Falls. Tonight he invited her to one of his favorite bars in the city, but now he's starting to think that may have been a bad idea. All night he's felt like something was off with Bonnie, but when he tried to bring it up, she would change subject._

_He quickly heads outside and spies her sitting on one of the benches just outside of the bar. The winter air is frigid so he can see her breath with every exhale outward. It's clear from her demeanor that she's upset. "Bonnie?" He says as he takes a seat on the bench. "Maybe tonight was bad idea. I just wanted to–"_

_"No, Stefan… tonight was fun for the most part…I just…I started thinking…" She trails off, unsure how to explain._

_"Is this about Damon?" Stefan asks carefully, knowing that she's still trying to deal with not only losing her boyfriend, but a good friend in his brother. He knows firsthand how hard it can be to deal with the person you love being with someone else._

_"This isn't about Damon." She denies, adding "At least not tonight." She won't pretend that she's not still mourning the loss of that relationship, but tonight Damon is the last thing on her mind. Instead her mind is on the girl she once considered a sister._

_"So what's bothering you?" He slides closer to her until their knees are touching. "You know you can tell me anything and I will keep it between us."_

_"It's Elena." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's just so hard…. She was the person I was willing to do anything for. And she won't even speak to me. I …" She starts to sob uncontrollably._

_Stefan pulls Bonnie into his arms and strokes her back as she cries into his chest. As he holds her, anger starts to fill him. Elena had not been happy when she found out that Bonnie and Damon had been seeing each other and promptly ended their friendship. As a result, things have been very ugly for months now. It makes him very grateful that he moved out of the boardinghouse a few weeks ago because he was sick of hearing Elena make digs anytime any of the others mention Bonnie's name. Damon has already stopped mentioning her, probably because it only ends in an argument._

_The others believe that this is just a stage and have been making a point of encouraging the former friends to work things out. Stefan has stayed out of it for the most part, but now that he knows just how much this is hurting Bonnie there is a part of him that wants to go find his brother and the brunette so he can give him a piece of his mind._

_Logically he knows it's not Damon's fault that this is going on. No one could have predicted Elena would return and feel betrayed by their romance to the point of severing her friendship with Bonnie. He knows that, but having Bonnie cry in his arms, (the last time she cried in his arms had been when Sheila was being tortured in the afterlife) makes him feel even more protective of her. All he wants to do is end her pain and from where he's sitting, Damon is a major cause of Bonnie's pain at the moment._

_As for Elena, he probably shouldn't be surprised by her behavior, but he is. How could she throw away a decade's long friendship with someone that has shown time and time again that she's willing to sacrifice anything, including her life for her? He just doesn't understand it._

_Bonnie doesn't know how long she has been sitting here locked in Stefan's arms, but she knows that she feels a lot better than she had before he came outside. Still she can't help, but feel embarrassed by her display. She pulls back as much as can considering she's still locked in his arms and looks him in the eye. "I'm sorry I can't believe I ruined our night out." She wipes at her tears. "You took me out and here I am crying all over you."_

_Stefan reaches out to wipe some of her tears, "You have nothing to be sorry about." He holds her tighter in his arms. "How long have you been keeping this to yourself?"_

_"Since it happened," When Elena first made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her, Bonnie had tried to make amends, but Elena turned down every attempt. Talking to Damon hadn't been option since she's been trying to get over him and the others seemed uncomfortable by their fallout so she decided to keep her hurt to herself._

_"Why" he asks despite having an idea already._

_"I didn't want people to have to pick sides so I've kept everything inside." She wipes at her face and pulls away from his embrace, sardonically adding. "Obviously that worked out well."_

_"You shouldn't have to keep this inside. As far as I'm concerned Elena's the one that has the problem and she should have to deal with the consequences." He decides not to point out how screwed up it is that no one, including himself thought to talk to Bonnie about how she was feeling about this._

_"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should have thought about how she might have felt about me and Damon dating. Maybe I should have kept my feelings for him to myself and respected what they had."_

_"After all you've done for her…for all of us; you shouldn't have to apologize for trying to be happy. Elena was gone and we thought it was for good. It's not like you and Damon got together right after her death so she has no reason to act like you were cheating behind her back."_

_"But─"_

_"No arguing with me on this," He cuts her off. "She had no problem going from my bed to my brother's while we were living in the same house. So she of all people should be more understanding that you can't help who you love. And if she's feeling so betrayed why isn't she upset with Damon too? It's not like you dated him all by yourself, he was a very active participant."_

_"You're right." Bonnie says after awhile. All this time she's been acting as though she did something wrong while Damon and Elena get to be happy. She frowns when she realizes that Stefan's right Elena has never once been upset with Damon for what happened. In Elena's eyes she's apparently the only one responsible. And now she's not just hurt, she's pissed. "I can't believe I actually let her ruin my night."_

_"The night doesn't have to end we can get back to having fun." Stefan stands up from the bench and crouches down on the ground before looking back at Bonnie. "Hop on my back."_

_"What?" She looks at Stefan like he's crazy._

_"There are some amazing sights around here, especially in the winter. I'm going to be your ride." He's spent a lot of time throughout the years visiting the different landmarks in the town and he would like to share some of his favorite places with Bonnie._

_"Stefan, why are you…"_

_"I'm going to cheer you up even if it takes me all night."_

_"And you think a piggyback ride is the way to do that?" She furrows her brow, unconvinced._

_"Who hasn't been cheered up by a piggyback ride," he grins. "Besides I know those boots were expensive." He glances at her knee high boots. "So I figured it would be a good way to keep them clean from all the snow." He glances up at her and wiggles his eyebrows. "What do you say?"_

_Bonnie laughs, but still moves off the bench and climbs onto his back. She squeals when he stands up straight and takes off in a flash of speed. When she gets her bearings she quickly realizes that they are standing in front of a very old building. She listens intently as he explains why the building is his favorite and gives her an impromptu history lesson. His voice is mesmerizing and she finds herself very impressed and a little turned on by his knowledge. The fact that he's doing it while carrying her on his capable back doesn't hurt either._

_As Stefan carries her through town, he is unable to ignore the warmth of her breath against his neck, her heart beating against his back and it feels…right. Having her arms around him feels like she's always belonged there._

_Stray citizens watch them with varying reactions. Some believe the two are crazy for being out so late in the cold; others are impassive, while many others are charmed by the seemingly happy couple. Neither notices, however because they are too focused on one another to think of anyone else._

That night had been a lot of fun. They spent hours walking around the city, him carrying her on his back. By the time they made it back to their hotel, it had been the next morning. Both smile as Stefan carries her into the living room. He crouches down and waits for Bonnie to take a seat on the couch before standing up straight. "I'm gonna get the menu and order our dinner." He says on the way into the kitchen.

"I need to call Caroline and apologize for not showing up for that date." Bonnie picks up her work cell from the end table since she forgot her regular phone upstairs and dials Caroline's number.

* * *

"I don't know why I even bother." Caroline says after her phone calls with Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie insisted there was reason she was a no show, but Caroline hadn't let her explain instead making her promise it not happen again. Despite her flakiness tonight, she knows that Bonnie hates to break promises so she'll be invested in the next date she has planned. Stefan on the other hand is the real problem.

He's always been a romantic so she doesn't get why he would bail on the date for easy sex. Sex that she knows has to feel empty to him. She glances at her husband who is sitting on the couch drawing in his sketchbook. He was the one to get Stefan to agree to the blind date in the first place. Maybe Klaus can get him to talk to him about these flings he keeps having.

Klaus looks up when he feels Caroline's eyes on him. "What is it, Love?"

"I need you to talk to Stefan. Get him to realize that having one night stands isn't right for him."

"Why are you so focused on making sure Stefan is in a relationship? Are you sure you aren't feeling guilty about the way things ended between you?" This is something he's been wondering since she first suggested setting Stefan up.

His words cause her to think of the night she and Stefan ended their relationship.

_"Stefan! Where are you going? Please talk to me." Caroline follows Stefan outside of the Mikaelson mansion. She had just finished talking to Klaus when she saw Stefan quietly walk out of the party._

_Stefan turns around, his eyes sad and resigned. "I think we should breakup."_

_Caroline blinks in shock. She definitely hadn't been expecting him to say that. "What are you talking about? Why would you say that?"_

_"I can see it in your eyes that you're falling for him. You've been pulling away from me for the last few months. Ever since you two got locked in that vault you've gotten closer."_

_"Of course we got closer. we spent a week locked in vault with no one to talk to but each other, it was either get closer or kill each other." She points out as she thinks of the incident where a werewolf intent on killing vampires somehow managed to lock them in a vault that for all intents and purposes made them human. They bonded and even had a discussion about their past. By the time Bonnie and Stefan rescued them, she had actually started to like Klaus a little._

_Stefan frowns; her explanation would make sense if he hadn't seen the look the two shared after she gave Klaus those antique paintbrushes from the 18th century. Klaus had clearly been enamored and Caroline hadn't been that far off from looking that way though it was a lot more subtle. And it's not the first time he's noticed those looks. "I've been in denial for a while, but after seeing how much time and effort you put into his gift I can no longer pretend."_

_"The brushes?" Caroline furrows her brow. "Stefan, it was just a present. He likes art and when I saw them in the store, I thought he would like it." She argues. "I buy presents for all of my friends."_

_Stefan starts to say that gift is nothing like birthday gifts she's gotten for Bonnie and she's her best friend, but when he looks into her eyes it becomes clear to him she hasn't realized the extent of her feelings for Klaus yet. So instead he focuses on the other problems in their relationship. "Even if you haven't figured out that you have feelings for Klaus, you can't honestly say you haven't noticed that things have changed between us." He looks carefully into her eyes._

_She nervously looks away, knowing that he's right. Things have changed between them in the last three month. At one point she couldn't go a day with seeing Stefan if she could help it. Now she can go days without talking to him and not even miss him. They've been fighting more and more lately when they used to be able to talk to each other about anything. Still that doesn't mean that she's falling for Klaus. Does it?_

_"I love you, but I don't want you to be with me if it isn't really what you want." He pauses and looks down at his feet before meeting her eyes again "Despite our romantic relationship, I consider you one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that. So I think we should end this between us before we start resenting each other."_

_Caroline nods and wipes away the tear that is rolling down her cheek._

"Okay I can admit that there is part of me that feels guilty over what happened." She says after coming out of her flashback. "But he's also one of my best friends and I know he'll never be happy with these meaningless relationships that's he's been having. That's why I'm trying so hard to set him and Bonnie up. I want them to be as happy as I am and I think they'll find that with each other. So I would appreciate it if you went and talked to him." She gives him a pleading look.

* * *

Klaus is rarely able to deny his wife anything which is how he ends up standing at the front door of Stefan's home three days after his conversation with her waiting for the vampire to answer the door.

Klaus raises an eyebrow when the door jerks open and Stefan comes into view wearing only his boxers. Traces of dark lipstick decorate his neck and chest and Klaus is unable to stop himself from laughing when he realizes that Stefan's boxers are inside out.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" A slightly out of breath Stefan asks his unexpected guest.

"You're killing me, Mate." He runs his hand through his hair before continuing. "Caroline is very intent on fixing you up and you are making things very hard. If you aren't at the point of wanting to settle down you should-"

"I am at that point," Stefan quickly interrupts him. The last thing he wants to happen is for Caroline to give up and pick someone else for Bonnie to date. Not that he would let that happen, but still.

"Are you?"

"Stefan? What's taking you so long? You should know that I have no problem starting without you!" A feminine voice yells from inside the house.

Klaus stiffens as he recognizes the voice belonging to a certain witch. For a second he thinks maybe he is just hearing things, but when Bonnie appears behind Stefan wrapped in nothing but a light blue sheet, he realizes that his hearing had been correct. He takes in Bonnie's mussed hair and the smeared lipstick on her lips that coincidentally matches the lipstick decorating Stefan's skin. "Well this is certainly a surprise."

"Klaus!" Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise and she clutches the sheet tighter around her. He had been the last person she expected to be at Stefan's door.

"So how long has this been going on?" Klaus gapes at the nearly naked couple, his gaze stopping on Bonnie's sheet covered frame.

"Nine months." Stefan replies as he wraps an arm across Bonnie's shoulder and pulls her to his side, obviously not appreciating the look in the original's eyes. "We haven't said anything because we wanted to be together without having to worry about everyone else's opinions."

Klaus' brow furrows when he sees the resigned look on their faces. He understands why they wouldn't want to tell Damon or Elena, but his wife would be over the moon."Caroline has been trying to set you two up on a date. You can't really believe that she would be anything other than happy for the two of you."

"Yeah, but we wanted to be together for a while before we had to deal with the pressure of everyone's expectations." Stefan explains.

"Once again I am not seeing the problem."

"Have you met your wife?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him. "She would have been planning our wedding from the moment we told her what was going on."

"You have a point." Klaus admits with a small smile. Her meticulous planning is one of the things that he loves about her, but he can see how it could be overwhelming at times.

"And then there's the fact that everyone including you and Caroline thought that we were still hung up on our past relationships. If we had announced that we were together, everyone would have assumed we were doing it for attention." She turns away from Klaus to look at Stefan and the two have a silent conversation before she looks at Klaus again. "The plan had been to tell her and everyone else after the blind date. We just got a little distracted before the date and that's why neither of us showed up."

Stefan jumps in, adding. "But since you know and we don't want to put you in the position of keeping a secret from Caroline, we'll tell her right away."

"I agree that you have to tell Caroline, but may I make a suggestion?" He gaze moves back and forth between them.

"I think you should hold off on telling her few more days. At least until after party."

Bonnie and Stefan share a surprised look. "Why?"

"I have a little surprise getaway planned in the next couple of days and I'd rather she not be distracted by your news while we are away." He already knows that the moment she finds out they're together she won't be able to focus until she knows everything, something that will definitely ruin their dates. He watches they have a brief conversation before turning to face him.

"Okay, we'll wait until after the party." Stefan agrees

"I will see you both on Saturday." He gives them a nod before turning and walking out the door.

"So…where were we?" Bonnie turns to Stefan once the door is closed. Her eyes promise lust, but the moment is ruined by the sound of her stomach growling.

"Apparently, I was getting ready to feed you." He chuckles and moves closer to her. For someone so tiny, you have a big appetite."

"I can't help it if energetic sex with you works up an appetite." Bonnie rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"It wasn't a dig, I like cooking for you and I like knowing that I'm doing a good job at satisfying you." He cups her face. "Why don't I make you my cheese and spinach ravioli?"

"That sounds amazing." She smiles, her stomach growling at the thought of the pasta dish. The first time he made it for her; she had practically had an orgasm because of how delicious it was.

"Good." He pulls her for a brief kiss, looking into her eyes once he pulls back. "While I'm doing that you can relax in the living room and watch some Netflix. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"It does," She grins as she wraps the sheet tighter around her body and heads for the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter we'll find out why Bonnie and Stefan are hiding their relationship as well as what happened between Bonnie & Damon in the past and see how that affects everyone in the present.


End file.
